


Always an outline, never a picture

by RoseAndBella19



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-07 17:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseAndBella19/pseuds/RoseAndBella19
Summary: Bella arrives in Forks not looking for anything but to finish her junior year in peace. She ends up meeting Rosalie in her Biology class as well as some new friends. One thing for sure though is that Bella wants to know everything there is to know about Rosalie Hale.
Relationships: Rosalie Hale/Bella Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

Here I am sitting here on my bed unpacking my last box. Officially moving to Forks to live with Charlie was going to be an adjustment to say the least, but I don’t know why I feel like something big is going to happen. I fold and put away the last of my favorite band t-shirts when I hear Charlie yelling from downstairs. “Bells! There’s someone here that I think you’d like to see!” Knowing Charlie it was probably my childhood best friend Jacob, he said he’d swing by when I was settled in to give me the proper tour of Forks. I make my way down the steps to see none other then Jake and his dad sitting down with Charlie on the couch eating something that looks like some Chinese take out. Jake runs up to me and picks me up swirling me around in a big bear hug. “It’s so good to see you Bella! How longs it been 10 years?” I say back,” I think it’s been at least that, but it still feels like yesterday when we were thick as thieves.” He replies, “Well I hope we can get back to that level again, I think it’d be great to have a best friend that’s a girl! We can be each others wing person!?” We all laugh at that line just because I’d never been shy about my sexuality with anyone, ever sense I could remember I knew that women were my preference. 

We all sit down on the couch eating food and catching up for the next couple hours then it gets to be around 11 pm so I say goodnight because I have to be at my new school at 7 am tomorrow. Ugh I’m already regretting transferring mid semester and it doesn’t help that Jake goes to a school on the reservation he lives on. I lay in my bed listening to the wind and rain outside my window trying to fall asleep, but I’m so wound up with expectations and insecurities about tomorrow I maybe get 3 maybe 4 hours of me really getting rest. I don’t dream often, but when I do I usually dream of my life in 10 maybe 15 years. I want to be a cop, just like my dad he’s the chief of police here in forks. I want kids, cats, and dogs. Of course I want a wife but when’re I dream of who I’ll marry it’s always a distorted figure. Maybe it’s because my brain is trying to give me realistic expectations about who I’ll end up with. I’m not a big sexual person at all so looks aren’t important, what I care about is that whoever I end up with is a great person, knows how to relax and laugh, and will be a great mother. And that’s who I see in my dreams and mysterious woman with all of these characteristics.

I wake up and get dressed, I’m wearing blue chucks with black skinny jeans a black hoodie and a grey Led Zeppelin shirt because rock and roll is a great way of telling people I’m not a touchy feely kind of person. I run down the steps grab an English muffin and pop it in my mouth then head out to my car mumbling “see ya later Charlie” to my dad who has not looked up from the morning paper. I think he just mumbles back never really get more then a grunt out of him before 8 am. I fire up the truck and none other then AC DC pops on with Highway to Hell. I just start laughing because if this gives me a hint of how the day is going to go I’m not surprised. Make it school with maybe 20 minutes till the first bell and try to avoid eye contact with anyone around it helps that I have my headphones in too. I head to the office pick up my schedule and go to my first class. Biology. I’m alright with science and math, but history and English are more my speed. My teacher is Dr. Freedman, he’s like a hip dude it seems from a first glance hopefully will not have me stand up and introduce myself because I think I’ll just leave if that happens. He explains that only one chair is available and it’s with his TA at the front of the class, so I sit waiting to see who he or she is. The bell rings and students file in all getting a quick stare in at me before they sit down. Dr. Freedman says quickly that I’m new and hopefully someone will take the time to show me around after class, that’s when a girl who I soon find out is Angela pipes up, “ I’d love to show Bella around campus no problem!” Hopefully she won’t flaunt me around as a prize or something I could see that happening by how cheery she is. As soo as I give a polite wave to Angela, I hear a clicking of I think heels walk in the room so of course I turn my head to see who it is. Let me just start by saying I don’t usually objectify women but right here right now I’m giving myself a hall pass. I turn my head to see what looks like Athena herself walk in the door. Dr. Freedman says, “Ah Rosalie, just in time Bella here is staring her first day with us so I have paired her up with you due to no other open chairs, I hope that’ll be alright?” Rosalie, wow that’s an amazing name almost sounds like a goddess. “ I’m sure it will not be an issue at all right Bella?” She just spoke to me wow. Oh wait I have to reply, “ of course no problem at all.” I sit there stealing glances at her all class, she’s grading papers I think for the majority then offers to help with our lab that we have today that is identifying the phases of Mitosis. I try and stay cool throughout the class, but it’s getting increasingly harder because every time she speaks or looks my way my heart feels like it’s going to explode. 

Class ends way too fast for me to even ask Rosalie anything about herself so as the tall stiletto wearing blonde saunters her way out the door I catch up and tap her on the shoulder. Weird feeling though felt like I was touching ice. She turns around and gives me a smile while saying “ yes?” I stand a little taken aback by the blunt question so my words stumble out, “ I just wanted to thank you again for helping me with that lab I would’ve been lost without you.” She smirks “ you know I really think you would’ve been so you are welcome.” She turns and walks away. Wow beautiful smart and full of sass. I need to get to know her more.


	2. Chapter 2

I got my tour from Angela, really wasn’t much of one anyways the school is like 5 tiny buildings smooshed together so it maybe took like 10 minutes. One cool thing is we get an hour for lunch here so chalk that up in the win column. Angela takes me to the cafeteria to sit with her friends, I was skeptical at first thinking they were going to not be anyone I’d like but they weren’t so bad. Jessica was a little too prissy for my taste, but seemed to be able to hold a meaningful conversation. As we were all sitting and chatting about what we did so far that day I hear a door creak open from outside. I turn to look and it’s Rosalie with 4 others following suit. How do they all look so fantastic? They are walking Greek statues literally flawless. Jessica breaks my stare when she says, “ I see that the Cullens have caught your eye?” I reply, “ Rosalie is in my bio class so she definitely has caught my eye, but had no idea that she had siblings.” Angela pipes in, “Yeah the super model adoptees are quite a gene pool. The tall guy that completely jacked that’s Emmett. The pixie haired girl and the guy who looks like he’s in pain are Alice and Jasper. Of course you know Rosalie. Then there’s the most gorgeous guy I’ve ever seen Edward, he has the best hair I’ve ever seen. Don’t you think?” I can almost see the drool escape Jess and Angela’s mouths while staring at Edward. I start to chuckle and reply, “ Well Edward isn’t my cup of tea if you get what I’m saying....” They both laugh and go ‘Ohhh’ always fun to come out to people that way. Jess says, “ So then you must think Rosalie is gorgeous then? Good luck she has like spoken two words to me and I’ve had almost all my classes with her for 2 years now.” I like a challenge though, so I’m not going to give up. “Thanks for the heads up Jess, but I think I’ll be the one to crack that egg!” I turn to look at Rosalie’s table and we meet eyes, she’s smiling almost like she just heard our conversation. That’s impossible though cause she like 30 feet away I need to stop being paranoid. 

The rest of the day is a blur, my last 2 classes History and English are a cake walk so it looks like Bio is my struggle. Luckily I have a gorgeous lab partner I can lean on. I walk to my car with my headphones in my ears blasting Fleetwood Mac when I hear almost someone yelling my name. I take an ear bud out and it’s Rosalie calling my name while leaning on what I’m assuming is her red convertible which is parked next to my car. I give her a warm smile and say, “ Beautiful car, Is expect nothing less.” She turns her head and gives me a smirk, I’m starting to fall for that smirk, and says “ I just wanted to give you all my notes from the last couple of chapters that we have gone over in Bio. There’s a test in a couple weeks, so I figured you might need some help.” I take the notes and reply, “ Wow thank you so much this will definitely help. I was just thinking that Bio is going to be my hardest class this semester. Anything I can do to thank you? “ in my head I picture her saying you can buy me dinner or coffee something to lead to us hanging out but what she says is not even close. “ I have to go.” Then jumps in her car and takes off with her blonde hair flowing in the wind. Was I misreading this whole situation? I couldn’t have she was being somewhat flirty, maybe I should   
give it some time. 

When I reach 1st period the next day Rosalie isn’t in class. I asked my Bio teacher and he says that she had a family emergency and would be gone for the foreseeable future. Great, hopefully that won’t be the last I see of her. It’s been about a week now so I’m in a good place . Classes, new friends it’s all going a lot better then I thought it would. The weekend rolls around and I get woken up by Jake barreling up my stairs yelling, “Get up Bella! We have to go riding today!” Motorcycles were always our thing especially when we were little. I huff and turn to look at the clock it’s 7:30 am on a Sunday. ‘What the fuck’ I think, how could he be this loud and energetic right now? I yell back, “ Give me 20 minutes I need to rise from my death okay?” I hear him laugh, but retreat back down the steps. I pop up and slip on my green riding gear then head downstairs. I look out the window mans he’s already in the car with coffee, thank god. I slip out the door and hop in his truck turn the music all the way up and nurse my coffee while humming The Clash till we get to the Rez. We get there in about 15 minutes and I help Jake get the bikes off the truck, we hit a blue trail to start off it’s almost like a medium level difficulty. After we are done with that one Jake pulls over and takes off his helmet so I follow his actions. He says, “ Ah I’ve missed this! How was your week so far? Classes good? Any chicks catch your eye?” I smirk and say, “Well this one girl is literally a Greek goddess that’s in my Bio class but she’s been giving me mixed signals. I felt she was in to me but then as soon as I try and flirt or get her to make a move she basically dips!” He makes a puzzled look and replies, “ Well she’d be a fool to pass up on The Bella Swan so just give it time! Hell its only been a week.” “ See that’s the things Jake it was only the first day that happened, she’s been gone the rest of the week. Makes me think she’s trying to avoid me.” He starts laughing and says, “ Doubt it Bells, one day of weird interactions wouldn’t keep someone away that long!” He’s right, especially to a girl like Rosalie I’m probably overreacting. We finish going on a couple new trails that we’ve both never been on and then Jake drops me back home. It’s around 5 pm now so I pop into the kitchen and Charlie is sitting there with two steaks with baked potatoes that are steaming off the plates. Food is definitely the way to my heart! We give each other a nod but he’s watching the game so I just sit on my phone the whole time. I decide to have the great idea of Instagram stalking Rosalie. Which actually turns out to be a good thing. Shes 19, is gay, and very big into makeup and fashion. At least I know she’s gay so I’m not completely out of touch. I mumble goodnight to Charlie and head up to my room. That was the first night I dreamt of something other then my future life. I dreamt of Rosalie Hale.


	3. Chapter 3

My goal when I wake up that morning is when I see Rosalie I have to get her number. It’s a new week so I try something different with my look. I pick out some black doc martens, a brown leather jacket, blue Levi’s, and a nice black Henley shirt. This was definitely my version of my ‘sexy outfit’ that every girl has. I head downstairs and make some breakfast nothing fancy just a toast and egg sandwich. I make one for Charlie too and leave it sitting next to his morning paper that he’s reading, throw him a quick ‘bye’ then I’m on the car. When I get to school I see a glimpse of hope come my way. A flash of red and blonde pulls up next to my car. I turn and there she is putting on her signature lipstick in her mirror. I’m staring a little too long at her reflection because we meet eyes through the glass. She smirks, god that smirk gets me every time, and starts to get out of her car. I do the same and come around to her and say,” Missed you in class the rest of the week hope everything was okay?” She says, “ I’m all good just had to see my cousins in Denali up north ya know family stuff. You get causing up with my notes?” I reply, “ Get it family first always. The notes were a hug help thank you again. Speaking of i have something for you.” I hand her the notes back plus something extra, a note with my number on it and my Snapchat. “ I thought you’d might like that” I say with a confident smile. She replies with that signature smirk, “ Maybe we will see.” Then she turns and heads into class. We sit in silence for the majority of the period until the bell goes off. Rosalie turns and says, “ I’ll see you later,” and gives me a half smile. That’s got to be flirting, I don’t reply just give her a wink and am on my way. Lunch rolls around and my phone goes off, usually it Angela asking me to save her a seat but this time it’s an unknown number. I open the message and it says ‘ maybe see you later wasn’t the right thing to say... guess who?’ Holy shit, she texted me, Rosalie Hale is texting me and I’m 10000% sure she’s flirting. I want to tell everyone in sight, but then I’m like nah I’ll keep this just between us for now. I reply ‘ I’m guessing this is the Greek goddess I gave my number to this morning?” I find my seat and start in on my sandwich. I hear the clicking of heels against the tile and look up mid bite to see Rosalie gliding across the room, she throws me a smile and I see her take out her phone when she gets settled at her table. Here’s our convo..

Rosalie: Well I like to go by Rose to those I let speak to me so let’s start with that shall we? How’s classes going so far?

Me: Rose, I can work with that. Well Rose it’s going pretty great all my classes except Bio are insanely easy, but I have you in there so I know you have me.

Rose: You’re just lucky that the chair next to me was the only one empty ;)

Me: Definitely was good karma coming back to hit me. I did a lot of volunteer work with animals back in Arizona so it was about time I get something back for it lol

Rose: Oh okay glad to hear you are such a selfless person...

Rose: So why give me your number? I wasn’t exactly nice to you...

I look up and see her looking genuinely interested in my answer.

Me: Well you’re beautiful for one  
And I don’t know why but I took your insults as flirting. Was I wrong?

I look back up and I see blonde hair slipping out the door. I didn’t get a reply to that message so I put my phone away and make my way to class. 

I’m heading to my car when I see Rose leaning against it. If my car was ugly before now it was just literally trash in comparison to her. She smiles and says, “ you wanna go for a ride?” I reply, “ yours or mine?” She doesn’t laugh like I thought she would and quips, “ I’m not riding in that thing ever so it’ll always be my car.” I hop in her passenger side and we take off. She’s listening to Fleetwood Mac. Just another thing to add to the list of pros about Rose. We drive for what seems like forever and I’m not looking anywhere but into the side of Rose’s face. She never once looks my way though seemed very determined to take me some place. All of a sudden we come to a stop and I look around we are up in the mountains where there is some snow and nothing but skyscraper tall trees in all directions. We sit there in the car silent for what seems like hours before she finally speaks up. She says, “ I don’t like people.” I start to say, “okay...” but she cuts me off. “ I’m not finished!” I shut my mouth. She starts again,” I don’t like people. I find men to be pigs and disgusting creatures. Women usually only care about who thinks they are pretty and are shallow shells of themselves when they reach around our age. I’ve never met anyone outside my family that I wanted to spend time with until you.” I stay quiet, to be honest I’m stunned. I don’t really know what to say at this point. She continues, “ I’m not good at letting anyone in let alone someone I just met so be patient. I know you’re interested in me and I’m interested in you, but I’m not rushing into anything whether this becomes a friendship or something more. You understand?” I nod and give her a weak smile because this is not what I thought would happen today. She starts the car and we head back to school where she drops me off at my car and I slowly get out of the car. I look over and she’s out of the car also and moves to give me a hug. This hug was interesting it was almost like hugging a rigid statue or someone that’s read about hugging but has never actually done it. I say to her while we are embraced, “You can relax around me ya know? There’s no one around you don’t have to be in your rigid facade right now.” I feel her breathy laugh on my neck and it’s almost like I melt the ice because she relaxes. She fits perfectly in my arms almost like she was meant to be in them. I let her go reluctantly and tell her to text me when she gets home safe. She smiles and nods then takes off speeding away. I stand there soaking in everything that just happened. Rose just admitted she was in to me. I’m in shock. 

I head home and run into Charlie who’s sitting on the couch with some take out boxes laying pretty much all over the place. Looks like he’s watching a movie something like an old western I’m not sure. I say, “Hey dad how have you been?” He replies, “ Good! Works been slow which is great and I got my best gal here to do all my dishes! It’s definitely been a great week so far. How about you Bells? Anything new?” I fill him in on school, the new friends and Jake but I leave Rose out of the talk. It’s too soon to let anyone know about what’s going on, if there’s anything going on? After dinner I say goodnight to Charlie and head up the steps pull out my phone to a text and a Snapchat. I see the text first from Rose says ‘made it in one piece! :)’ I go to look at the snap and it’s from Rose too it’s a video of her walking up the steps to her giant house she lives in wow. I send a video back of all my band photos and posters I have on my walls. We continue to text and snap most of the night nothing too deep just getting to know each other. I say goodnight around 11 because I’m a grandma but she takes it well and says she will see me in the morning. My alarm goes off and I hear a honk outside my window. I’m confused and half asleep so I peek out my window to see none other then Rose leaning against her red convertible with her signature smirk looking up at me. I can’t help but have a dumb smile on my face, she wants to take me to school!! Well people are going to know now that something is going on. She points at her phone so I check mine and it’s a text from her. 

Rose: Hey Bella woke up early and Im thinking I’m fining to save you another trip in that death trap you call a car and come take you to school. See you soon and um wear something similar to what you had on yesterday... I liked it ;) 

Well this is going to be a day to remember that’s for sure.


	4. Chapter 4

I smile at my phone for a few moments just taking in everything that has happened in the last 24 hours. Finally I tear myself from the screen and start to get dressed of course wearing almost the same thing as yesterday with some slight variations. I hear Charlie speaking to someone downstairs, maybe he’s on the phone with work? I don’t think it through very much because it’s normal for him to get calls at random times he is the sheriff. I grab my bag and head down the steps throwing my hair up in a tight bun. I stop though as I hit the last step because I see Rosalie sitting at my kitchen table with my dad. This is not how I thought today was going to go. They both turn and say ‘good morning’ at exactly the same time. Charlie speaks up and says, “ Bells! Look who decided to surprise you! Rosalie was just telling me that you guys have started to become close over the last weeks, that’s great! He gives me the look, ya know the one that your dad gives you when you bring a girl home and they are impressed. I just smile and say, “Yeah Rose is in my Bio class as the TA so she’s been helping me out in there quite a bit. Hopefully we get to hang out more over winter break next month!” I slipped that in there to see how Rose would react and all she did was smile and she’s looking at me differently. She doesn’t seem as put off or wanting to leave this moment at all. Rose says, “ I’d like that too. You ready to go?” I nod and throw a quick bye to Charlie then head out to Rose’s car. We stay quiet for most of the drive, but Rose speaks up first. “ Your father is quite a character, you have an interesting relationship with him different then most I’ve been involved with.” I turn and say “ yeah Charlie and I are more like old pals then father and daughter. What are your parents like?” She replies “ Well I lost my biological parents a very long time ago almost feels like a century has gone by, but Carlisle and Esme my adoptive parents have given me a life that I would never trade anything for. I am fortunate to have two wonderful sets of parents in my lifetime. Our relationship is very strong.” Wow that was a lot of information to get out of someone that less than a day ago barely spoke 10 words to me. “ Thanks for sharing that with me, and I’m sorry about your birth parents that must’ve been hard with you so young.” She gives me the best warm smile she can muster in that moment and I reach out to touch her hand. I give her a light squeeze, she’s very cold almost like stone but also soft as can be. My face starts to burn with blush and a smile at the contact. I keep my hand on hers while she’s drives us to school and release it when we are about to pull in the driveway. I immediately miss the contact. Rose parks and we both exit the car to head to class. The parking lot is quite full now and everyone is staring at us. Like not even making it remotely subtle. I turn to look at Rose and she is blank faced just staring forward towards the doors. I whisper her way, “ Everyone is staring...” Rose looks around and smiles, “ Honey if you’re gonna be with me you need to get used to it.” She gives my arm a squeeze and we keep walking into class. I check my phone and it’s got messages from Charlie, Angela, and Jessica. Wow good news travels fast! 

Charlie: Don’t mess this up she seems like a keeper!!

Of course Charlie would meet her once and think we belong together... Wait he’s right we do belong together! 

Angela: how did you do that? You were in Rosalie Hale’s convertible? She doesn’t even let people touch it or even look at it. I need details at lunch!!!

Jessica: How did you....

I just leave them all on read just to keep the suspense. I know I’m evil. We reach class and sit down at our table to wait for class to start. It comes and goes relatively fast, Rose and I steal looks at each other and little touches here and there. You wouldn’t notice really unless you were looking for something to be there. When class ends Rose says goodbye to me and says she will text me later in the day. I smile at her and give her hand a squeeze and reply, “I’m looking forward to it.” I throw a wink in there towards the end and she seems to blush. Wow I have made the girl that was thought to be stone cold melt like ice in my hands. Maybe I’m getting ahead of myself but I believe we could really have something. 

Lunch rolls around I head to the cafeteria to meet up with Angela and Jess because they have been blowing up my phone all day about Rosalie. As soon as I open the door they are both there saying together, “TELL US!!” I laugh and say, “ Let me eat please and then you will get details!” I finish my burger and fries then start in on the last 24 hours. When I leave no stone unturned about the days events they both just are sitting there staring in disbelief. Angela pipes up, “ I’m just surprised she lets you call her Rose I feel like if anyone else tried that she’d rip their head off.” I retort, “ Maybe? I mean she did say she doesn’t like anyone outside her family ya know? Probably have been taking advantage of in some way?” I turn and look at Rose’s table, she’s there with Alice but is reading a book. She looks very engrossed in the work, but it’s like she can feel me staring at her. As soon as I’m about to look away she meets eyes with me and smiles. My heart melts when I see that, it seems genuine and hopefully I’m the one who caused it. I smile back and give her my signature wink, to this she rolls her eyes and goes back to her book. I answer some more questions from the group cautioned because I’m still wanting to keep this quiet until anything becomes official. There’s about 10 minutes left of lunch and I peak over at Rose’s table again and she isn’t there I look around and cannot seem to find her at all. I don’t think much about it though but shoot her a quick sad faced snap saying ‘where’d you run off to?’ I don’t get a reply so I gather all my stuff say bye to everyone and head to class early. I’m going down the hallway when I hear someone say my name. I look around but don’t see anyone so I think maybe I’m hearing things. I go to round the corner and I see Rose speaking with Edward. He says,” It’s not safe for you to be with Bella you will ruin her life and the rest of the family’s if she finds out what we are.” What they are? What does that even mean? He continues, “ I know it’s lonely, I get it but just think about her safety that’s the #1 issue here. Do the right thing.” I’ve heard enough so I walk up to both of them not looking at Rose, but I stand toe to toe with Edward. I tell him, “ We don’t even know what we have so who are you to judge Rose and me? I think that you should back off and stop being jealous of her because she had the balls to be honest with me about how she felt. Everyone in school knows you are a dick and won’t even make eye contact with a single person because they think you’re too good for them. I think it’s because you’re scared that they might find out you are a coward who doesn’t like to see other people happy.” I hear Rose clap and laugh behind me she adds to my thought saying, “I think Ms. Swan has just replied for me and for once in my life I 100% support someone else speaking for me. Edward doesn’t look mad just more embarrassed and walks away. I turn and give Rose a hug and say to her, “I’m not going anywhere .” She replies tightening our embrace, “ I’m surprised I’m saying this but I believe you.”


	5. Chapter 5

We keep holding each other until the bell rings, then I take her hand and walk her to her next class. We say goodbye and the rest of the school day goes by pretty fast. I beat Rose to the car so I lean against the door and pull out my phone to check my messages. I have a snap from my Greek goddess and it’s a picture of me as I stand right now and the caption says ‘ handsome woman leaning on my car ;)’. I look up and she’s right in front of me smiling.

I say, “ you think I’m handsome?”

She laughs and replies, “Well I wouldn’t be speaking to you right now if you weren’t a 10.” 

I give her a ‘okay then’ look and open her car door for her and then I buckle her seat belt too. She giggles saying ‘ You’re too sweet’. I hop over her into the passenger seat and turn on the radio. The Runaways ‘Cherry Bomb’ is on and I blast it loud!! I pretty much forget where I am and just start belting out the lyrics as I throw on my aviator sunglasses. I see a porcelain hand reach to turn down the volume and I am thrown back into reality. I turn to Rose and she is cracking up.

“So now I know you are a classic rock dork, I think I’m going to keep taking you to school.”

I have a nervous laugh that escapes my lips and say, “Well I do have great taste in music as well as women!” I throw a wink her way and she rolls her eyes as she starts to take off out of the parking lot. 

We drive in a comfortable silence and she reaches over to hold my hand. I gladly take hers in mine and throw her a very sweet smile, but she’s not even looking my way she’s got her eyes on the road. We roll up to what seems like a Cafe and after she parks she looks over at me and says, “ This is my spot that I go to pretty much everyday, I’ve never taken anyone here before so I hope you like it.” I can tell she’s really trying to open up so I jump out of the car and go around to her side to open her door. I say to her

“ I really appreciate you taking me here Rose, seems like an important place to you.” I grab her hand as we walk in and she replies as I open the door to the cafe.

“ It is special I like coming here to read and enjoy a latte plus no one bothers me here too.”

I squeeze her hand and say, “ I’m honored that you’re sharing this with me!” 

We walk in and she doesn’t even ask me what I want she orders us two lattes and some vanilla scones. She pulls out her credit card and doesn’t even give me a chance to try and pay for anything. She turns to me and says, “Trust me I know what’s good!” 

We eat in silence as we sit next to each other, she currently has her hand on my thigh which is definitely making me sweat a bit. I throw my arm around her and think to myself, ‘ this feels pretty damn right’ I feel lips on my cheek as I take a sip of my drink. I turn and before I know it Rose brings her hands up to either sides of my face and kisses me. This kiss is what I have been waiting for ever since I saw Rose. I turn fully towards her and kiss her back with so much passion. We cling to each other so close that when we pull apart I can tell we were both holding our breath. We both take a sharp inhale and smile at each other. 

Rose says to me, “ I’ve been wanting to do that since I first saw you.” She gives me another quick peck on the lips then wiped off the lipstick that she left on my lips.   
I reply, “ same here for me beautiful.”

We keep exchanging glances as we eat and eventually we head back to the car. It’s mainly quiet as she takes me home, when she pulls up behind my truck to drop me off we say our goodbyes for about 10 minutes. Seems that the flood gates opened with that first kiss because I am slowly getting addicted to Rose’s lips. We finally pull apart and I notice Rose’s eyes are pretty black, when they’re normally golden. I mention it to her and she immediately starts blinking and pretty much kicks me out of the car. I tell her it’s not a big deal at all I was just trying to let her know. She looks up at me and gives a weak smile then says, “ I’ll see you right here tomorrow.” Then she speeds off. So now I’m standing here just staring as the girl I like just basically ditched me and I feel like a complete ass.


	6. Chapter 6

I head in to the house and Charlie is sitting on the couch with Billie and Jacob watching some football game. There’s wings and pizza plus some Dr. Pepper which is really what I’m craving right now due to Rose kinda blowing me off. I throw my phone in the kitchen and try to forget about the Rose debacle at least for the night. I plop myself on the recliner next to Charlie and let out a giant sigh while I rub my hands up and down my face. I finally refocus and feel about six eyes on me and then I hear the TV being muted. 

Charlie says, “ Did you already mess it up it’s literally been a day?!”

I start to chuckle and retort, “ I’m guessing you’ve told them already?” 

Everyone gives a good quick laugh and Jacob pipes up, “ Well obviously if you have a drop dead gorgeous woman come pick you up   
Charlie is going to tell everyone!”

I laugh it off and just try to watch the game, “ Everything is fine! She’s picking me up tomorrow too by the way.” I throw a wink their way to throw em off the scent. We sit and joke around while the game continues, eventually I say goodnight and head up to my room. What I see when I get to my room is something I have only dreamed about to say the least. Rosalie Hale is sitting on my bed with what look like a lily in her hands. I gasp and almost fall over but she’s there in an instant to make sure I’m level. 

“Are you okay Bella?” She asks.

“What the hell are you doing here? You know my dad is a cop right he can sometimes be trigger happy!?” 

She laughs!? Why is she laughing? 

“Woman? I’m trying to save your life! I mean I can’t be more excited to have you here especially since I wanted to talk about what happened when you dropped me off.” 

Rose is standing about six inches away from me and has her hands on my hips. She moves to hug me and I reciprocate gladly. We stand there holding each other tight for a few minutes, I feel her inhaling and exhaling on the nape of my neck and it definitely feels very intimate. 

“I tried texting you, but it had been a few hours and no response. So I decided I’d get my favorite flower and climb up the tree outside and hop in your room. It sounds a little crazy I know, but I really loved today and didn’t want it to be ruined by me being defensive.”

I reply, “ You know I told you I wasn’t going anywhere and I meant that. I’m a very patient and understanding person especially when I’m interested in someone. I have to ask though why did you get so defensive when I asked about your eyes?”

I feel her stiffen in our embrace and pull back so that she still has her hands around my waste, but can look me in the eyes.

She says to me, “ I’m not ready to talk about that with you just yet, but I will talk to you about it when I am comfortable. I know it seems like I’m blowing you off, but you have my word that it is something very personal.” She grabs my hands and leads me to the bed so we can sit down. She continues, “Like I said though I want to really just focus on the rest of the day. I really enjoyed spending time with you and I loved kissing you. I’ve never really enjoyed the thought of being intimate or even letting myself feel anything romantic for someone, but today a switch flipped and you pop into my head when I think of those ideas.” She moves to lay down and we both settle into a position where her head is laying on my chest with our arms around each other. 

I think for a while how to reply to Rose. I feel her eyes looking up at me in anticipation for what I will say.   
“ When I came here, my plan was to just focus on school and then look forward to the future. I had no idea I was going to meet you and I would make some good friends. I thought I was going to hate it here and just put up with it for Charlie’s sake. You have definitely changed my perspective on life here.” I move down so we are laying face to face now. “ I want to go slow with you, dates and meeting each other’s families. I have a feeling that whatever this turns out to be is going to last. “ 

Rose looks so beautiful right now in the moonlight, I can tell she’s smiling and maybe even tearing up a bit. I realize that I’m actually getting emotional which isn’t really a normal thing for me. I’m more of the suffer in silence type, but Rose makes me feel so safe and secure that I can just be me. Rose kisses me it’s very intimate and innocent, more so saying ‘ im here and not going anywhere’.

We lay there holding each other all night long, barely saying anything just enjoying each other’s presence. I dose off and don’t dream that night, and I wonder if it’s that I’m living my dream.


End file.
